1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of IP telephony, and more particularly to a method and system for selecting gateway(s) for routing calls through a packet-based telecommunications network interconnected with a public telecommunications network.
2. Acronyms
The written description herein uses a number of acronyms to refer to various services, messages and system components. Although generally known, use of several of these acronyms is not strictly standardized in the art. For purposes of this discussion, several acronyms will be defined as follows:
Dynamic Gateway Selection (DGS)—a process employed by a network server and a Redirect Server (RS) to allow calls to be routed to an egress gateway.
Egress (Destination) and Ingress (Origination) Gateways—gateways connecting an IP network to a PSTN, PBX or other network.
Network Management System (NMS)—performs a variety of functions, including receiving and storing status changes to destination or egress gateways.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Internet telephony provides real-time delivery of voice, and other multimedia data, between two or more parties across a network employing Internet protocols (IP). Internet telephony is session-based rather than connection-based. That is, Internet telephony uses virtual connections or circuits to pass data between two nodes. These connections between the nodes are termed “virtual circuits” to distinguish them from dedicated circuits of conventional networks.
While IP telephony offers benefits to both users and carriers in terms of costs and variety of media types that can be routed therethrough, there are a substantial amount of traditional telephones being serviced by the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). The PSTN provides users with dedicated, end-to-end circuit connections for the duration of each call. Circuits are reserved between an originating switch and a terminating switch based on a called party number.
However, because of the popularity of the Internet, many public telecommunications networks now carry significantly more IP data traffic than voice data traffic. Public telecommunications networks, optimized for voice traffic, are ill-equipped to handle increasing data traffic volumes. The growth in IP data traffic coupled with customer demands for integrated voice and data services at lower costs has led to the adoption of IP as the preferred protocols for carrying both voice and data traffic between originating and terminating switches of the public telecommunications network.
Accordingly, in order for IP based telephony services to become broadly accepted by users of traditional telephones, it is necessary to interface the IP telephony network with the existing PSTN and with private PBX phone networks. To permit this mode of operation, a packet-based network, such as the Internet, must interface directly with public telephone networks and operate as a bridge between originating and destination switches of such networks.
Media streams which originate from a public network must be capable of being transported through the packet-switched IP network and terminate at the same or different public network. This type of interfacing is performed by gateways which interface the signaling and bearer paths between the two networks. Therefore, Internet gateways perform code and protocol conversion between two otherwise incompatible networks to provide links necessary to send packets between the two different networks and thus make network-to-network connections possible. To assure overall system reliability it is crucial that the gateways are reliable and their availability, especially destination or egress gateways, be monitored for quickly and efficiently selecting an available gateway.